Hedgehog's and Ninjas!
by STH
Summary: What happens when a certain doctor decides to invade Kohona for acertain gem found? And when his archnemesis comes along for the ride, things should really get intersting! Rated Mature just to be safe. Ch. 3 up!
1. The Dangerous Doctor

Intro: Hey! This is one of my first attempt at fanfiction! I'm a huge fan of both Sonic and Naruto, so I figured, "Why not put them together?" Anyway, I hope you like it! What happens when Sonic meets Naruto? Read to find out!

For timeline purposes, in terms of the Narutoverse, this takes place shortly after Asuma's death and Sasuke's absorbing Orochimaru. In terms of the Sonicverse, after Sonic Adventure 2, although I incorporate a few things from other Sonic universes plus some things of my own: P

Author's note: At various times, I will do something like this[Song, artist. That means, assume that music is playing at that moment, as if it were an anime.

Chapter 1 - The Dangerous Doctor

One Tsunade looked at her desk with curiosity. Earlier in the day, a gem that was shaped like an emerald was discovered. However, Tsunade is well aware that all emeralds are green, not light blue. What in the world was going on?

Knock knock! Someone was at her door. What could it be now?

"Hold on, what is it?" She asked, looking at the person at the door.

It appeared to be Shizune, Tsunade's own apprentice. She had a weird smile, not like her usual self.

"I only wish to deliver your tea to you, Tsunade-sama," She replied.

"Very well, put on my desk. I'm busy right now." Tsunade replied.

Shizune gave a disappointed expression, yet kept her smile in a creepy fashion. She turned and asked of Tsunade.

"Please drink it. I've... put a new twist to it. I hope you will enjoy."

The smile was as creepy as ever.

Tsunade was confused.

_Shizune? What's wrong with you? _She thought to herself.

"Are you okay, Shizune? I mean, something appears to be wrong here..." Tsunade noted.

"Oh, I'm quite fine Tsunade-sama. No need to worry."

That smile just won't go away!

"Very well Shizune. If that's what you w-" Tsunade stopped dead after taking a few sips of the tea.

Shizune could not keep herself from laughing as she saw this.

"How do you like it? I've placed a new paralyzing solution into it!"

_WHAT?! Shizune, you're not Shizune!_

"W-who are you?" Tsunade blurted out. It took considerable force just for her to speak. She was lying on the floor, unable to move, and almost unable to even speak.

**Henge no jutsu!**

A cloud of smoke covered what appeared to be Shizune to reveal an overweight man wearing black pants, a red shirt, a creepy orange mustache, and black glasses.

"My name is Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik! Soon to be world ruler!" He boomed.

"What? Where is Shizune? What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry. I didn't hurt her. All that much." Robotnik kept that same creepy smile he exhibited as Shizune.

Tsunade's face was purple with anger. But it was pointless; she was helpless in her condition.

_Man, this guy must have planned this out. That bastard!_

"You won't get away with this," Tsunade growled. "You have made a powerful enemy, I hope you realize that."

"Hmph, it won't matter, not if I collect these!" Robotnik exclaimed, reaching into Tsunade's pocket and claiming the jewel of light-blue color.

_T-that jewel!_

"A shame you didn't figure out its magnificent powers earlier! This gem is capable of so much, you just don't know! If I collect all seven of these, there will be no one to stop me! Not even _him_."

_Him? What are these emeralds about?_

"Now, I think I'll take you as my hostage! You'll do great, since you're the leader here! We'll see how much your people _really_ care about you." Robotnik snickered as he pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied Tsunade's hands and feet together.

He motioned to the window, and a small hovercraft came crashing in.

"W-what's that?" Tsunade cried.

"My egg-o-matic specialized hovercraft! Now, we're going for a ride!" he boomed.

"Ugh, you bastard! Y-you won't get away with this!" She screamed, desperately trying to let others know where she was.

"Shush, my sweet dear," he pulled out a small knife. "You wouldn't want me to kill you, would you?"

As he held the knife, he pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied her up.

"You'll make a nice hostage," Robotnik snickered, as he left the room, still with that smile.


	2. A Hero Emerges

Author notes: Thanks to all who reviewed! In addition, about Dr. Robotnik using a ninja technique, he IS a smart guy; I figured he would've used the abilities of the ninja world to his advantage by now. :-P

MUCH thanks goes out to Dragon and Sword Master for helping me with being descriptive with this fic. It's not my strong point. He gets a lot of credit here.

Moreover, I must apologize about deleting and reposting this fic. It wasn't intentional, I assure you. Now, onto Chapter 2!

Chapter 2 - A Hero emerges

Dr. Robotnik revealed his plan to Konoha that he had Tsunade captive. Nobody could dare make a move without compromising Tsunade's safety.

"Well now, I will give you one month to deliver the gems that I desire to me. If, by that time I do not receive them, well then, I can't say that I can ensure the safety of your beloved leader! Mwhahaha!" Dr. Robotnik roared.

Nobody in Konoha could do anything to stop him. It was almost hopeless, even for the most surprising shinobi and his sensei.

"Damn it! Isn't there anything we can do Kakashi?" asked a tall blonde boy in a black jumpsuit with orange lines running through it, who was known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid not Naruto. If we do anything, we run the risk of having our Hokage killed," replied Hatake Kakashi, a slim ninja with gray hair and wearing mostly black, his face cut in half by a small mask that hid his chin and mouth.

"I must be on my way n-" However, before Dr. Robotnik could finish his sentence, a blue streak of light snatched Tsunade and reclaimed her right in front of everyone's eyes. People who were used to those speeds such as Might Gai and Rock Lee could have sworn he was racing at the speed of light.

_No, it can't be! He couldn't have followed me here! Damn that hedgehog, damn him to hell!_

"Huh?!" Naruto shouted. "What was that Kakashi-sensei?" obviously noticing the blue light.

"Naruto... I'm not exactly sure myself…" was all Kakashi was able to say before the streak of light came to a sudden halt right in front of the two and assumed the form of a blue hedgehog.

" 'That' was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Pleased to meet your acquaintance! I'm the fastest hedgehog around and hero extraordinaire! Don't worry; here she is safe from harm and I'll handle 'buttnik here. You just watch and learn," Sonic said as he handed a bewildered Tsunade to a very confused Naruto and Kakashi.

_What, a... blue hedgehog? He was THAT fast? Just who is he?_ Kakashi thought to himself as he watched what was now taking place in the tower.

[Raising the fighting spirit

"Grr, Sonic, your impudence never ceases to amaze me!" Dr. Robotnik screamed as Sonic reappeared in front of the mad doctor.

"Yo, Robuttnik, why wasn't there an invite to the party? Do you not love me anymore?" Sonic smirked.

"Sonic, you will not defeat me. I will NOT allow it! I will not lose this time!"

Kakashi, Naruto, and a host of other ninja looked ready to rock along with Sonic, however, Sonic turned around and told the group of shinobi to let him handle this. When someone asked why, Sonic replied, "I know him better than you do. I won't lose to someone like him."

Kakashi looked at Sonic and sighed at his cockiness. "I can't let you do that, Sonic. He compromised the safety of our Hokage. As a Konoha Shinobi, I can't let you take him alone." Kakashi growled out as Sonic waved his hand at the older shinobi.

"Look, I got him. I've never lost to him. Never."

"Let him do it Kakashi. I'd like to see what this guy can do," said a ninja wearing a green jumpsuit and orange arm and leg bracers, who was known throughout Konoha as Might Gai.

Kakashi bit his tongue. "Fine then, you better not screw this up hedgehog."

Before Kakashi, Naruto, or any other shinobi could argue, Sonic went on the offensive, rolling into a ball and bashing into Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft.

_Hey! That looks just like..._ Naruto thought.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I know and it does look just like Chouji's **Nikudan Sensha. **(Meat Tank)Considering the fact that Sonic is a hedgehog, it would make sense that he would roll into a ball for defense, but I'm amazed that he can use it for offense as well."

"Why?" Naruto inquired.

"Because hedgehogs are known for being slowpokes," Kakashi replied. "To use it for offense would require a lot of speed, but his is ridiculous!"

"Lucky shot," Dr. Robotnik grumbled.

Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft was knocked back, but it was not down for the count.

"Over here Egg-head!" Sonic appeared right behind Dr. Robotnik and knocked him back with his classic Spin Dash.

"Alright, if you want to play like that, then so will I! Activate Chaos Emerald extraction level one!"

An intense light blue aura covered Dr. Robotnik's walker, noticeable by all around.

After feeling the chakra, Naruto spoke up, "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I told you, I've got him. Chaos Emerald or no Chaos Emerald," Sonic smirked.

_Well, he's confident..._ Kakashi thought, thinking that he was like another clone of Naruto when he was younger.

"That is the power of just one Chaos Emerald! Now Sonic, where were we?" smiled the Doctor in his powered up machine.

Indeed, his walker was noticeably faster than before, but still, there was no way for him to keep up with Sonic…for now that is.

"Eat this hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik said as he released large chakra beam from the walker and aimed it towards Sonic...however, it never hit.

"Yo, Doc, over here!"

Miss...

_Grr, damn that hedgehog!_

In response, Dr. Robotnik activated the Red Chaos Emerald that he held and now his walker had both light blue and red auras.

"New toy, big deal," Sonic teased as the doctor just grinned.

Surprisingly enough, Dr. Robotnik was able to catch up to Sonic, knock him back a bit, and was even able to catch him by surprise.

"Hey! Well now, we finally have a fightwith the name "Tornado" now, hey Tails!" Sonic noted, waving at an orange fox flying a biplane on it above Sonic.

"Sonic, catch!" the fox yelled out as he threw a golden ring towards Sonic. Before Dr. Robotnik could do anything about it, Sonic jumped up and grabbed the ring. Soon after, a yellow-white aura surrounded Sonic.

"So, Robuttnik, where were we?" Sonic said before dashing at Dr. Robotnik, even faster than before. Despite Dr. Robotnik's powered-up walker by the two Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Robotnik could not keep up with Sonic.

"Unbelievable," Gai noted. "Kakashi; that speed is..."

"What of it?" Kakashi replied.

"I-it's incredible! Not even Lee or I can move that fast, even if we opened the chakra gates!"

"He's really that fast? Interesting..."

"That's not all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his current speed rivals that of the Yondaime!"

"What?! You can't be serious! Yondaime could supposedly break the sound barrier with ease! You have to be joking!" Kakashi was flabbergasted at the news his "rival" gave him.

"No, I'm not. I really think he's that fast."

Lee was also present and watching Sonic take on Dr. Robotnik._ Incredible but doesn't that kind of speed normally take a toll on the body?_ Lee thought to himself as he kept watching the hedgehog go at speeds that could break the sound barrier.

Sonic circled Dr. Robotnik repeatedly, and spin dashed into the hovercraft before he could counter and knocked him back and forth, repeatedly in a similar fashion as Lee did to Gaara in the Chunin exams, much to the shock of Konoha.

"Alright Sonic!" shouted the orange fox, as he landed the plane near the group of ninjas, who stared at Tails with much curiosity.

"What?" he asked; confused as to why he was suddenly the center of attention all of a sudden.

"Gai, you don't think that fox could be..."

"I don't know Kakashi, but it does look like he's with the hedgehog, so that puts him on our side, for now at least."

"So, Robuttnik, give up?" Sonic smiled, after seeing Dr. Robotnik's hovercraft destroyed.

"Grr, I HATE YOU HEDGEHOG! I REALLY DO!"

"Alright guys, that was fun. _Now_ you can have a go at him."

"Eh… let's not be hasty here..." Dr. Robotnik started as a mob of shinobi stated to come at him. Kakashi looked at Dr. Robotnik with absolute disgust before talking in a tone that promised a slow and painful death. "You come into OUR village, Kidnap OUR Hokage, threaten OUR people, and you want mercy? You are one sad, mistaken, little man."

"I'd take out the 'little' part," Sonic motioned to Dr. Robotnik's large build before chuckling at the joke.

As the group proceeded to come and beat Dr. Robotnik to within an inch of his life, threw a smoke bomb and used the extra time to escape, unharmed.

"I don't believe it. He's gone. That can't be!" Gai shouted.

Every ninja in sight went to search for him, but Tails just shook his head.

"It's useless. He used the **Chaos Control.**" He said.

"Chaos Control?" Naruto asked.

Sonic looked at the other ninjas and just smiled.

"Eh, I guess we better start explaining what exactly happened here."

"And I'll be waiting a full report," stood a not-so-pleased Hokage.

"Tsunade, you're alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course, when you have someone as talented as Sakura as an apprentice..." she pointed to a ninja with pink hair, red shirt and boots with gloves.

"Okay then." Sonic replied.

"In my office, NOW. I'm not having a good day as you can clearly tell..." Tsunade growled. "We can go over the details there."


	3. The Plan

Sonic Naruto Chapter 3

Author's Note: I currently do not have access to the internet at home and require the services on my local library to upload fanfiction. That means it will be a long time before I update. Sorry this took a while, and thanks to S&DM. I'm trying to get a job, but the search is not going well as nearly every company/store/hiring agency in my small town is filled up at the moment. Sorry.

The Plan

After the little fiasco was over, everyone was standing in front of the Hokage Tower, wanting to know what in the nine levels of hell just happened.

"Now then, I want to know just what in the hell happened!" Tsunade yelled as she "innocently" tapped on the ground beneath her, creating a small crater. Tsunade's attitude was accurate. Captured and held for ransom in her own village and then rescued as well by a blue hedgehog and his companion that was a two-tailed kitsune would make anyone a little confused and very pissed off, but then again, can you blame her?

"That was Dr. Robotnik. I've been a thorn in his side for quite some time now…" was all that he got out before being interrupted by the Hokage.

"That's nice and all, but…GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!" she yelled, as well as leaking out a small amount of killer intent at Sonic.

_Sheesh, she has a temper, and here I thought Amy's temper was bad._ Sonic thought to himself as he went back to talking, not noticing or caring about what she did, even though some of the weaker shinobis were about to release their bladders any second now. "Er…right then. Anyways, as you just found out, what he wants is the seven Chaos Emeralds and before anyone asks what they do, I'm handing it over to Tails. Buddy, it's your turn to shine." Sonic said before all the population turned to the kitsune that he called family as well as a companion.

"Thanks Sonic. Anyways, the Chaos Emeralds give amazing powers to the wielder, as well as the ability to use Chaos Control. If someone collects them all, then they will either bring happiness to the world, or complete sadness. In Dr. Robotnik's case, I'm pretty sure you can guess what will happen if he collects all seven…however, once they are used, they are once again scattered throughout the land." Tails answered as the shinobi looked at him in awe. If this was someone who wanted to get revenge for sealing the Kyuubi, then this person was doing a good job on concealing it.

_I remember him saying something along those lines…_ Tsunade thought to herself as she listened to Tails speak. _If that's his name, I'm definitely calling him something else. Jeez…a name such as Tails…_ Tsunade continued thinking, a smirk plastered on her face at the last thought.

As Tails was taking a break, Kakashi chose that time to ask a few questions that he and probably a few others were thinking. "You mentioned Chaos Control before, what exactly is it? Furthermore, if the emeralds scatter everytime they are used, why are they here?"

"To answer your first question sir, not even Sonic and I are aware of all its capabilities. However, what we do know is that it has the power to manipulate time and space. As for the second question…not even I am sure about that, sorry." The young fox answered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

_That's unbelievable. It's no wonder then why this "Robotnik" wants all seven of these emeralds… _Tsunade thought to herself before looking at the fox, seeing that he wasn't finished yet.

"Anyways, it seems that our technology far exceeds yours. You haven't even formed a basis of an electronic database or pathway…" Tails started before pausing, knowing that everyone was now lost. "Sorry. I'm an inventor of sorts as you saw in the battle with the bi-plane, the "Tornado". It's still a little sad to see that you haven't even created the internet as of yet." Tails added before Tsunade cut in.

"Internet?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just say that it is a way to quickly give information and a lot of it to the public, which is probably how Dr. Robotnik was able to use that trick on you."

"Ninjutsu, not trick."

"Oh. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Dr. Robotnik usually lets his robots do the fighting for him while he stays away from any action, or if he does see action, usually comes in a battle-bot like the one you saw today. They're computers programmed with a priority list, which is a list of what is most important based on the situation. I can really bring you up to date on things!" As Tails went on and on about the technology, Tsunade and the other shinobi really found out how behind they were when it came to technology.

"Interesting…we've only used them for medical purposes, but what you're implying is that they can be used for other uses as well, right?" A young pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"That's true, but I should warn you that the Internet is most notable for…um, how should I say this…'fleshly material' so to say" Tails said as the shinobi quickly understood what he meant.

_…if Jiraya got a hold of this "Internet" then this…ugh, I don't even want to think of it_ Tsunade thought while chuckling slightly, even if it was in disgust. Seriously, did people have nothing better to do than look at porn? "Alright then, I know what to do now. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled out each name as each person belonging to that name stood out from the rest of the group of shinobi of Konohagakure.

Sonic looked at the group and grinned, giving them a thumb's up as a whole but before one of the guests of Konoha could do anything, Tsunade continued.

"Sonic, Tails. You two will temporarily be joining Team Seven for the moment, that is if they both agree." Seeing Sonic nod at this, the Hokage continued, "If what you say is true then, then Konoha cannot allow the remaining emeralds to fall into Dr. Robotnik's hands. I want you to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and make sure that they don't fall into Dr. Robotnik's hands! I'll give you a few days to be acquainted with each other and learn each other's skills."

"Don't worry, with me around Robuttnik is nothing to worry about! No worries, right buddy?" Sonic boastfully exclaimed before asking Tails, who quickly agreed. "Well then, what about our quarters?" Sonic asked before Tsunade just waved a hand lazily or tiredly, it was hard to determine which before saying,

"You can bunk with whomever you choose. Anyways, it is getting late so goodnight." She said before walking inside the doors as everyone else started to head to his or her respective home. Sonic shrugged as he and Tails went off as well. As the duo took off, they found themselves soon in front of Naruto's run-down apartment.

(Timeskip)

Naruto noticed that the roof creaked and went to investigate it. He didn't know if it was someone he could trust or someone who wanted to come after him. Grabbing a kunai, he looked over before opening the window and heading out. Noticing that it was just their new teammate, Sonic, he relaxed his guard a little.

"What are you doing out here on the roof?" the blonde asked as the blue hedgehog did nothing to suggest that he heard him and before Naruto could repeat his question…

"I've always been attracted to the sky. Can't you see how beautiful it is? Man, it's so awesome to be free…" Sonic started to say before Naruto chuckled. This guy reminded him a lot of Shikamaru. He didn't voice it though.

"I suppose…, but what about your friend?

"You mean Tails? He's fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he crashed on your couch. Trust me, I wouldn't leave him if I didn't think or know he'd be fine. He's like a little brother to me, so I wouldn't leave him without a very good reason."

"A little brother…" Naruto thought to himself as images of his "brother" came to mind. His 'best friend' and 'brother' and sighing quietly, he stopped the thoughts where they were. He didn't want to dwell on it too much, but before he did, he asked himself one question, _Why did he have to betray Konoha?!_

Lucky for Naruto, it was dark, so Sonic didn't see the looks that passed across Naruto's face. "Yup. The both of us have had a lot of adventures together, taking down Egg-head every single time along the way."

Naruto smiled at that, glad that Tails had a friend such as Sonic, although he was curious about something and voiced his question aloud. "What about his parents though? Don't they get worried about him?"

Sonic just shrugged at that, "I wouldn't know since I've never met them. When I met Tails, he was just by himself, taking care of himself. So…I took him under my wing and we've been great friends ever since."

_Wow, so Tails s an orphan just like me! Sonic really is a good guy for taking him in._ Naruto thought to himself, glad to see that someone else cared about a person, just as both Hokages did for him.

"So kid, what's your story?" Sonic started, but Naruto interrupted him

"Sorry, but I'd rather not go into it…" Naruto started, as Sonic grew curious about it. Now normally Sonic didn't pry into other's matters that often, but this was a different case.

"It can't be that bad kid. Besides, I won't tell anyone, well maybe Tails, but I'd get your okay first."

Naruto sighed, getting ready to be rejected by yet another person. "Alright, I'll tell you, and if you hate me afterwards, I won't blame you for it and it's sort of ironic that I have a kitsune in my house. I hold a demon within me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"A demon?! Wow. I didn't see that one coming" Sonic said as Naruto started to slump his shoulders. Seeing that look of sadness on his face reflecting off the pale moonlight, Sonic quickly continued, "Hey, don't worry about it. A demon is a demon, a person is a person, and I see a very cool guy beside me. I bet Tails would think the same thing, regardless of it being a kitsune you're holding.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Anyways, what is with the pink babe, Sakura I think her name was, is she your girlfriend?" Sonic asked and smirked as he saw his friend's shock

"What?! N-no! Of course not! She's had her eyes set on someone else for a while. She's just a friend." Naruto was quick to correct Sonic, but the blush didn't escape Sonic's face.

"Alright, alright, if you say so, but who is this 'someone'?"

"An old friend of mine, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Old friend? Okay, where is he? We can have a guy's night out!"

"Uh, it's not that simple. He... left a long time ago."

"Just left? Just like that? Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me."

"It's more complicated than that. I'd rather not go into details..."

"Alright man, if you say so..."

The two new friends went on and on throughout the night, not realizing the time that went by as they go through and swap stories and information about themselves.

Dragon and Sword Master: Alright, I hate to take any time away from my friend here, but I have to let some people who read my stories know something. Right now I'm in college and doing my best to succeed this semester, otherwise I will not be able to write anymore stories…

STH: No prob man, got to give a little to get a little.


End file.
